memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elim Garak
Is Garak gay? He's attached to his mother (perhaps a bit too much), he never really understands why Ziyal is in love with him (maybe because heterosexuality is not his thing), he has impeccable dress sense, he's obviously been to the Cardassian equivilant of a private school and, of course, he is relaxed by sewing. To me, this implies just one thing - Elim Garak is gayer than a treeful of monkeys on laughing gas. 202.161.23.43 :I think the Ziyal thing was intended to be "poor little assassin garek is finally taught to love, only to have his heart pulled out when we kill her in a season finale" In fact they say something like that, in the ep where she says "and became teh best tailor in the galaxy!" After reading the article on Wikipedia, I don't think citing it works as they came to the conclusion "maybe he was supposed to be, but was decided against" as every other trek character like this. Also, all of the ones listed above seem to be gay stereotypes, less than proof for sure. I suggest removing the note at the bottom. - AJHalliwell 22:32, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Umm, when I think about it in retrospect, he does seem gay... But until I read it in the article's "background" note, it had never crossed my mind. Can we just remove that note? --Sloan 07:13, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Garak's character was intended to be slick and full of secrets, an ex-spy. I think anybody reading homosexuality into it has fallen for his cover. He's not the type of person to be honest about anything, except being dishonest. So appearances are always intended to be deceiving.--Mike Nobody 14:06, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think the background note should be removed or at least rewritten too, because as AJ mentioned the presumption seems to be largely based gay stereotypes. I mean, what part of appreciating one's looks and trying to accent them with nice clothing indicates sexual preference? *Scratches head confusedly* -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 23:58, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Andrew Robinson certainly believed Elim Garak to be bisexual, and advised Advocate.com of that. Although the actor's revelation is not a canon source, fans cannot be said to have had absolutely no foundation or basis for speculation. --Fenian 04:07, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Can you find a citeable source for this? I'd love to read about it. --Broik 04:10, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I regret that I no longer have access to this article. As I recall, this interview took place around the time Robinson released his book, "A Stitch in Time", wherein Garak also was portrayed as a bisexual. In an interview with Amazon.com, Robinson declares Garak to be neither "gay" nor "straight": http://tinyurl.com/droub Of course, Robinson's speculation is not a canon source - but I believe it provides insight into the character.--Fenian 05:15, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) I removed this phrase: "yet he personally believed Elim Garak to be bisexual, and advised Advocate.com of that" - as I have not been able to verify that Robinson made any such statement to the Advocate. I do somehow recall a claim to that effect being made somewhere, and have no reason to disbelieve it - but until I myself (or someone else) can verify that this indeed did occur, this should be regarded as my own speculation only. The interview with Amazon.com clearly did occur, and I provided the link to that on this talk page.--Fenian 10:26, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) I see no canon evidence Garak was gay or bisexual. If anything, he was too d*mn cautious about his cover, his survival, to be too sexually active. I wonder why anybody cares. Are we so narrow-minded we have to categorize? On a more important issue, I think something needs to be said about Garrak's obsessive secrecy. It was such an integral part of his character, it needs more attention than it gets. I'd also say we need more about his relationship with Bashir, not least why Garak trusted him. (I wouldn't be surprised Garak had learned Bashir was genetically enhanced, & thus had leverage if he needed it.) Trekphiler 20:42, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Empok Nor I may be wrong (It's been a while since I've seen it) but I'm pretty sure Garak only killed one Starfleet officer in that episode; the others were killed by the other three deranged Cardassians. :That sounds right, but I'd have to re-watch the episode to be sure. (Anyone been watching Spike?) Also, please sign your comments with ~~~~. Thanks. --Broik 04:14, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC)